A Kaiju Christmas Carol
A Kaiju Christmas Carol is a 2018 British-American dark fantasy monster film directed by TBD. The film is an adaptation of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol mixed with the kaiju genre. Synopsis Ebeneezer Scrooge, a surly aging tin mine owner, is caught in the middle of three titanic monsters three nights before Christmas, which inadvertently helps to make Scrooge a better man. Plot In 1850's England, one prone to attacks by giant monsters dubbed kaiju, Ebeneezer Scrooge is the owner of the Scrooge-Lemont tin mine. Years of bad business and personal decisions have left him a bitter man living alone in Plymouth, and the Christmas spirit has done nothing to change it. He declines his nephew Fred Holywell's invitation to a Christmas dinner party in Callington, and rejects a message by the local government to help with the aftermath of the most recent kaiju attack. The latter decision proves to be a huge blow, causing business for him to slowly but surely, not to mention that the police are investigating some of his. During this period, he reluctantly agrees to give his employees, such as Bob Cratchit, a payed day off with his family. As Scrooge has a meal in his seaside mansion later that night, he suddenly finds himself attacked by a strange man with milky white skin, who identifies himself as James Marley, Scrooge's old mine foreman. He raves at Scrooge about how his selfish ways have doomed him and that three infernal beasts will hunt him down if he won't repent and change his ways. Scrooge initially dismisses it as a mere hallucination, but soon starts to have his doubts, and is soon forced to pick up the pace when a kaiju siren sounds at 1:00 AM - Golowjius, a 30-yard high lizard, has emerged from the sea and is heading along the beach to Scrooge's street. As soldiers both from the Navy and several militias, including his own, attempt to repel the kaiju, Scrooge refuses to let people into the mansion, cowering in his basement. He suddenly finds himself having a PTSD flashback to his . Scrooge wakes up the next day, with much of the harbour areas in ruins, including his own home. He nevertheless remains highly , going to the bank, to pay off his debts. However, it turns out a giant boar, Kibajua with its piglets in tow, are outside his house. Finally, Bob snaps and assaults him over his selfishness. The day after, most of the town has been ruined beyond repair with the exception of the wealthy district. Scrooge wakes up again, this time in the hospital on Christmas Day. After arriving home after he has a moment of prayer as he decides. He ventures out with the charity workers and the citizens of London to spread happiness in the now-rebuilding city, eventually heading to Bob Crachit's house to apologise and offer him turkey as a gift. Scrooge, now treating everyone with kindness, generosity, and compassion, celebrates Christmas night with the Cratchits and Honeywells as the three kaiju finally leave and go their seperate ways. Cast * Peter Capaldi as Ebeneezer Scrooge, a stingy and bitter mine owner who is attacked by three kaiju *Andrew-Lee Potts as Bob Cratchit, a mine worker at the Scrooge-Lemot Mine. *TBD as Tim Cratchit *Simon Pegg as Fred Holywell * *TBD as Jean O'morgan, the irish-american leader of Scrooge's private militia *TBD as James Marley - Scooge's old business partner and mine foreman, now a troglodytic creature. *TBD as Mrs. Dilber *TBD as Bishop Malick Crew * Executive Produced by * Costume Design by Colleen Atwood * Cinematography by TBD Kaiju Featured *Golowjius/Brighton Behemoth - a massive lizard-like kaiju with the ability to shoot acidic plasma. *Kibajua - a titanic wild boar sow who stores a sweet substance in its fur, originally from far eastern Japan *- a large mutated rat that lives within Kibajua's fur *- massive grasshoppers living within Kibajua's fur *- a massive stork-like bird that hunts down Scrooge. *Giant Mole - a titanic cynodont (though identified as a mole in the film) that emerged from the Scrooge-Lemont *Cancerius - a massive crab which is seen in the beginning *Baragon - Baragon from Godzilla makes a brief cameo in a japanese woodblock print in Scrooge's mansion. Production Gary Oldman was to play Scrooge, even though Scrooge was written with Peter Capaldi being casted in mind. Ralph Fiennes, Filming began in Influence Screenwriters took influence from previous Christmas Carol adaptations, namely the 1984 made-for-TV adaptation. The steampunk aesthetics included in the film were inspired by. Music John Lunn composed the score. The film marks Lunn's cinematic debut for him. Differences between Book and Film A Kaiju Christmas Carol ''diverges heavily from the source material *The movie's setting is that of Devon in the 1850's, whereas the book's setting is that of London in the 1840's, when the book was published. *Like the 1984 adaptation, Scrooge is a businessman rather then a miser. *James Marley (renamed from Jacob Marley) is alive, ableit mutated. *Scrooge physically interacts with Bob's family during the present and future segments. * Reception ''A Kaiju Christmas Carol received positive reviews, with Notes/Trivia *Originally *''A Kaiju Christmas Carol ''is Category:Movies Category:Kaiju Category:Christmas Category:Christmas films Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Monsters Category:Giant Monsters Category:Torontonian74's Ideas Category:British films